KiMa Week 2016
by SempiternalDreamer
Summary: Not much. Just a few one-shots for the beloved OTP. Kid x Maka.
1. Day 2: Overprotective

When she heard the doorknob twisting for an open door, Maka knew to expect yet another panic-driven Death the Kid.

"Good evening my love." The reaper came into the room pushing a cart of assorted snacks more than anything. "I hope you're hungry."

Maka yawned and carefully sat herself up, gradually thankful that Kid wasn't on a panic spree in order to check her arm. It had about a week since the incident that had left her with a broken arm. Maka hadn't been too happy about it. A broken arm meant that she wouldn't be able to handle her weapon partner if needed. And aside from that, Kid had been a little too overprotective with her.

"Dinner in bed?"

"Well I wouldn't say dinner exactly. I had a few light meals made since you haven't been too keen on eating anything heavy."

"My appetite hasn't been too big lately. Sorry." She slightly frowned.

"We can all say the same. After all it hasn't been too easy to know that... Asura is on the loose." Kid settled at the edge of the bed. "Anyway that's not important right now. How's your arm?"

"Fine as far as I can tell. Just a little pain here and there." She knit her eyebrows at him. "I'm surprised you're not checking me all crazy like usual."

"Well Liz told me I was being, what were the words she used? A dramatically overprotective mother."

Maka leaned up and pecked her lovely reaper on the cheek. "You can be just a little." She noticed how he was tapping his foot in a nervous manner. "You want to check don't you?"

"Y-Yes!" He instantly jolted up and proceeded to inspect her cast. "Just let me make sure your healing is consistent and if the medicine is working to its true value!"

"Kid you've got to relax hun. My arm is in a secure cast, I've taken my daily medication, and I'm sure my human body is doing its best at healing it up. Now can you please sit still and relax."

"My apologies." He settled back at the edge of the bed. "I just can't accept the fact that I let this happen."

"It wasn't your fault Kid. It was a battle, things like this happen."

The reaper refused and crossed his arms. "Maka, if I would've been quicker this wouldn't have,"

The blonde shut him up with a kiss. It was usually the only way to calm his nerves. He gently kissed back and took her in his arms, making sure to not cause her any harm. He broke their unity and met his forehead to hers with a warm smile.

"Mm, perhaps I could calm down a bit." He replied. "I just can't help it. The academy's situation isn't easy right now and we need everyone as healthy as possible. Having our best meister out of the front lines isn't too promising." He lit up a smirk.

Maka blushed at the his flattering praise and worship. She knew she was a great meister, it was what she trained for. But better than him or Black*Star was still yet to be determined.

"I'm sure you alone can take down an entire plague of asymmetrical kishin eggs on your own." She spoke in a teasing manner.

The reaper replied with a chuckle and met his eyes to her arm as she shifted to the next comfortable position. He tried not to make too much of a big deal but it secretly hurt him to know that he allowed this to happen. Maka was a fighter, there was no way she'd find peace in knowing there was trouble happening and that she wouldn't be able to join in.

But of course, knowing his lovely girlfriend and her inability to give up, she'd go off and fight with only one arm. But that's why Kid secretly asked of his fellow classmates to keep a lookout in case she even tried to get out of the city. And he'd personally give Soul an asskicking if he played along to any attempts Maka would make to fight. She wasn't one to turn down easily.

With Asura loose and hundreds of kishin eggs arising, Kid was going to take any necessary precautions when it came to keeping Maka safe.

She settled closer to him as they both seemed to stare out the window in silence. It was sundown by this time and the smell of the freshly made apple pie was testing his appetite.

"You haven't eaten yet. Would you like to try a few samples of assorted cheese? You could use a calcium boost."

She giggled. "Overprotective mother."

"Well I wouldn't have to be if little Miss Bravery would settle down for a moment." He teased back with a smirk.

"Hey I'd watch your words. It may be your butt that's getting kick next time."

"Oh yeah?" Kid leaned over her. "Just try me."

Maka played back and brought his head closer to press their lips together. She didn't care if he was awkwardly laying half his body weight over her or that her right arm was awkwardly wrapped around his neck. If she couldn't fight alongside the reaper then she would sure as hell spend every ounce of love on him.

It wasn't long until the smell of warm apple pie began to prick at her senses as well.

"Mm, Kid." She pulled away.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt your arm did I?"

"No. But about the sample of cheese and the apple pie you tried to sneak from me." She stroked back his hair. "I'd be delighted Kid."

'

"

This is the hardest attempt at a one-shot I've ever done. Curse my brain and its inability to think small. I'll see you guys for the Soulmates prompt in a few days!


	2. Day 5: Studying

She was done. Over it. And annoyed out of her mind.

"Ugh you guys are hopeless!" Maka closed her biology book and stood up from the couch. "If you and Black*Star aren't gonna shut up about what basketball team is better, then I'm going down to the library to study."

Her weapon partner Soul shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. But its all Black*Star who won't shut it."

"Oh yeah you're only saying that because my team can kick your ass in a heartbeat."

"That's not what last year's championship says!"

Maka sighed and found her way out of the noisy apartment. The library sounded like a distant dream right about now.

She walked on ahead and hoped to get there without Soul and Black*Star deciding that they wanted to tag along for some lame reason. She decided to walk faster in case she predicted the truth.

'

"Finally, peace and quiet." She inhaled the silent library atmosphere and searched for her usual seat. A small but warmhearted smile lit her face when she saw a certain someone sitting in the seat across.

"Mind if I join?" Maka sat across from the son of Lord Death and he faced up and met her gaze with focused eyes.

"Hello Maka, I didn't expect to meet you here this afternoon. I'm guessing they we're too bothersome?"

Maka sat with a sigh. "Yep. You know those two. I'm guessing Liz and Patty aren't any better?"

Kid closed the book he was reading and gave his full attention to Maka. "Actually I'm just here for a little research. But I'm sure Liz is working up an appetite to yell at Professor Stein again if he can't soothe Patty's cold without any extreme methods." The reaper chuckled.

"Right. Stein does tend to go... overboard. Even with simple tasks." Maka tried searching the cover of his book. "What are you researching?"

"Hm, oh its nothing. Just reaper stuff." She noted a sudden distance in his eyes as he slid the book out of view. "Are you studying for the test at the end of the week?"

"Yeah. Trying to at least. You should kick Soul's and Black*Star's butts for me sometime."

"Judging by the tremendous annoyance that Black*Star is becoming, I might just do that."

"Didn't he accidentally tear your kishin soul model from last Monday's project?"

His eye began twitching. "I spent e-eight hours making it perfect."

"Hey hey, its okay! You still aced the project." Maka met her hands to his in an awkward attempt to calm him. But at the realization of their unity, both of them pulled away with a blush heating their face.

Maka cleared her throat and looked down at her biology book. "Anyway I should probably get to studying now."

"Right. I'll get back to my research too."

The two went back to their research with occasional awkward glances to each other.

Maka noticed the blush hadn't exactly faded from his cheeks and she wondered if he could say the same about her. She hated feeling awkward around him. They hadn't exactly known each other say, as long as she and Soul and even Black*Star had.

And in the short time she and the son of Lord Death had been acquaintanced, it could've been said that the two had a thing for one another. If you knew how to look for the hints.

However if the questioning ever arose, Maka wouldn't exactly admit it but she wouldn't exactly deny it either. Kid was astonishing. He was the only person that would sincerely join her in a visit to a library or a museum and enjoy it. Hell he'd probably be the one to invite her.

Kid shifted and his chair made a rather inappropriate noise. His eyes instantly widened. "That wasn't me! It was the chair!"

Maka giggled at him. "I don't know, that sounded too real and convincing."

"It was chair, here I'll do it again." Kid made several awkward attempts to get the chair to make the fart noise again but nothing seemed to work.

Maka couldn't hold her laughter until she saw the reaper fall backwards in the chair.

"Kid!" She ran over to his side. "Are you okay."

He rubbed his head and sat up. "It wasn't me I swear, the chair made the noise."

"I know." She sat next to him. "I was just teasing. I didn't mean for you to fall back."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Their eyes caught each other and Kid failed to hold back the blush that arose.

She was so beautiful. He practically hated the chair for interrupting their study session. He wouldn't admit to watching her as she read. That was just plain creepy.

"Sorry for interrupting your studying. I guess I'm no better than Soul or Black*Star." He laughed and she joined in.

They locked eyes again as the laughter died down. Maka looked away, rubbing her head before she quickly pecked the reaper on the cheek and looked away again.

Kid forgot how to breathe for a second. His entire thought process was just taken over by the blonde meister.

They slowly looked at each other and both lit a small smile on their faces.

"What was that for?" He let out shakily.

"Just 'cause."

He let a few silent seconds pass met his hand to hers and looked away. "If anyone asks, we sat in different spots while studying."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to play a hundred questions with Soul about this."

"Likewise..." He hesitated for a second. Damn, feeling awkward was not on his favorites list. But his heart was beating on overdrive at the thought that Maka really liked him.

Kid mustered up the strength and finally spoke. "Maka would, would you like to maybe, go to the museum sometime?"

She tightened her hand under his as she grinned at him. "Are you serious?! I've been wanting to go for so long but Death knows anyone I'd invite would only die of boredom within two minutes."

"Tell me about it. Liz doesn't last two seconds."

"I wouldn't even be able to get Soul within ten feet of the entrance."

They spilled into small laughter again. Maka was suddenly grateful that Soul's and Black*Star's annoyance drove her out of the house. She never wouldn't thought to be sitting on the carpet in the study room with this amazing and modest boy.

"So you really want to?" He asked, gold eyes begging for an honest answer.

Maka lit a smile at him and closed her eyes cheerfully. "I'd love that Kid."


	3. Day 6: Soulmates

If two souls are meant to be together, they will always find their way back to each other.

It doesn't matter the distance whether physical or emotional. It doesn't matter the risks or the danger. If two souls wish to be intertwined, they will.

They will always be under one another's halo.

His hand brought the book to a close, and Kid let out a sigh only to smile at the end. "So is this why we could never seem to stay away from each other?"

He looked over to the bed. Her breaths came out almost silently as she slept. Kid smiled. He stood up from his desk and awarded a kiss to Maka's forehead, and that feeling hit him again.

That same tug that he had always felt since their first meeting. Something that told him he wouldn't be able to trail away from her, even if he wanted to.

And he knew it was true. For the time he spent cast away into the hands of the enemy and then locked inside the damned book of Eibon, Kid longed for this beautiful brave-hearted girl. That tug in his soul begged for her company. It was almost agonizing. Mainly because Kid began to wonder if she felt this same tug. There had been many times that he almost hit a near death experience when he'd go off and fight alone. He always did everything alone without the help of anyone but his weapon partners. If Maka felt this same tug, he could only imagine all the worry he had ever brought her.

He shook away the thought and gazed upon her sleeping form. It was actually the first time that the two had been able to get a full night's sleep all week. The world wasn't in such a great condition at the moment. That only worried Kid more. His father's life long enemy was hidden somewhere, wreaking madness on all the world.

But it didn't matter right now. Right now was peace and relaxation time. And hopefully not the last time he'd get it.

Kid crawled under the covers. He rested his head onto hers and Maka responded by cuddling up to him.

She mumbled his name but Kid guessed she was still asleep as she said nothing else. "My angel." He whispered into her ear.

Maka exhaled a warm breath into his neck and Kid felt the fluttering of her eyelashes tickle him.

"Good morning."

Maka lifted her head and met her tired eyes to his. "Hey." She rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"About twelve." The reaper smirked.

"What?! You're lying! We have a Spartoi meeting in thirty-,"

"Maka relax, it was a joke."

Her response was a light shove to his shoulder. "I hate when you do that."

"I know." He smirked and pressed his lips against hers. "Did you rest well?"

"I'm surprised to say yes. It hasn't been easy dealing with all the commotion." She faced Kid and ran a hand through his hair. "What about you?"

"For the most part. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. So I read some things."

"Things?" Maka rose an eyebrow.

"Your book. The one you always keep on the empty bookshelf."

"The Dark Side of the Moon..." Her face suddenly flushed. "You read my favorite book?!"

Kid blinked. "Is that a problem?"

"N-No." She felt a blush reach her face.

"Are you shy because its a romance novel?"

"It is not! It just has romancy moments..."

Kid snickered and kissed her again. "You mean like us?"

"The symmetry crazed son of Lord Death and the girl who doesn't know how to settle down. We make a great story." Maka giggled.

"That we do. I think it was fated to happen."

"You think so?" She gazed into his eyes. "I actually felt like we were always trying to find each other since we met. Not find as in we were lost but..."

"Find as in finding a way to each other's soul?"

Her expression calmed. "Yeah."

Kid smoothed her hair back and met his forehead to hers. "Like two fated souls desperately trying to catch each other. The soul of a death god and the soul of an angel."

"The death angel and his angel, the main characters of The Dark Side of the Moon... That's why its always been my favorite book. But I think I like our book better."

"What shall we call it? Symmetry and Bravery?"

Maka gave him an enthusiastic face. "And the opening line, When she saw a golden eyed mystery beating up her friends, she knew she was in love."

Kid followed with a laugh. "And the teeth-clenching question, will the symmetry of her pigtails hook him?"

"Will his absurd way of holding pistols draw her away?"

"Will her inability to turn down a fight inspire him?"

The two broke down into laughter, hugging each other like a bunch of dorks.

Kid settled down his laughter and kissed her cheek. "But I think my favorite thing will be the ending chapter title."

Maka switched to a solemn face. "But how could you know the ending already?"

"Because no matter what happens, we'll always be okay. No matter what goes down, I know that I'll always have my angel with me. I'll always be under her halo."

Maka didn't reply right away. Instead she cupped his face in her hands and resisted the urge to let her eyes tear up.

She had no idea what to expect for the next week. The end of the world could've came up right this second. She already lost Kid once, she wouldn't bear it again.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck and tried to stay calm. She felt as his arms pulled her in closer and she noted that his breathing wasn't so even either.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. "And I promise you Maka, I promise that everything is going to pull through. Its my job to make sure this world is perfect. And I won't stop until madness is cleansed."

"I don't want to lose you Kid. Promise me you won't leave. Promise!"

Kid inhaled a shaky breath. "Maka just allow me to say that I have grown so much stronger because of you. Your bravery to do the things you do, it's given me a whole new premise on my own power. Maka I promise I'm not going anywhere. I won't lose. So long as you're by my side."

"I'll be there. Always."

Kid smiled and calmed her tension by rubbing her back. "I promise everything is going to be fine. We still have to pay a visit to Rome on our future honeymoon." He smirked and felt a bit evil knowing that she was now blushing, ruining any chance of her lifting her head from its hiding spot.

"You're not dying are you?"

"I hate you right now." She mumbled.

Kid bursted into teasing laughter and picked Maka up from the bed.

"Kid?!"

He stepped off the bed and spun Maka around. "Do you hate me now?"

"I-No! You jerk let me go! I'm still half asleep!"

Kid stamped her face in tiny kisses before she grabbed him and forced him into a violently passionate kiss.

She caused the reaper to walk backwards into the bed and fall back into the mattress.

Maka pulled away and moved the hair out of his eyes. "I swear I can't live without, THIS every day."

"I told you Maka, no matter what happens, we'll find our way back to each other. Even in death. But that won't happen anytime soon."

"I believe you."

"No matter what happens, I'll always be fine. Because I'll always be," He met his hands to her own and kissed her one more time.

"Under your halo."

'

'

I loved the way this one turned out! Maybe this'll be an excerpt to a future story of mine but for now, I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!

Also the whole, Dark Side of the Moon concept in this, its mentioned by Maka (in the manga of course) that its her favorite book. And so I took the courtesy of giving my own take on what the book could be about. I'm sure the title is a reference like many things within Soul Eater. Ohkubo has a thing for that.


End file.
